This invention relates to glassware; and, more particularly, to a method for making jewel encrusted art ware for attachment to glassware, and particularly wine glasses.
Etched glassware has been known for a long time. The method of making such glassware is known in the art and is not discussed. Etched glassware includes decorative designs and can be expensive both to manufacture and purchase. More recently, it has become fashionable to attach decorative pieces to glassware as an alternative to etching. A common method of doing this is to take, for example, a brooch such as a jeweled brooch, remove the clip used to attach the brooch to an article of clothing, bend the brooch so its contour approximates the curvature of glass to which the brooch is to be attached, and then glue the brooch to the side of the glass.
Such a process is both time consuming and expensive. That is, assembler can only work with one piece of jewelry at a time, the piece may be damaged at any point during the removal of the clip and bending (so that the piece may have to be discarded); and unless the piece can be formed so its contour precisely matches that of the glass to which it is attached, the piece may not remain in place, have to be reattached, or either it or the glass may wind up broken.
It would therefore be advantageous t have a process that allowed decorative pieces, especially jeweled or jewelry pieces to be fabricated so their attachment to glassware was easy to do and the results long wearing.